Pensamentos de uma Dor Inacabada
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Mas você não voltou, nem hoje, nem amanha, nem no domingo, e ainda você não voltou. OneShot - SasuSaku


Naruto não me pertence se fosse, a História seria outra FanFic sem fim lucrativos ~ SasuSaku - OneShot

Olá Pessoas, como estão?  
>Eu tive um tempinho e estou postando essa OneShot - SasuSaku :D<p>

Espero que gostem *.*

Enjoy ^.^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamentos de uma Dor Inacabada<strong>

Há muito tempo me pego pensando no meu passado, foram tantas coisas que aconteceram, e há muito tempo, mais ainda não consigo colocar em ordem. Eu estou aqui sentada nesse sofá, já faz horas, mas não tenho vontade de me levantar. Sua imagem vem em minha mente sem muito esforço, e ai percebo que tudo fica mais calmo, mesmo sendo imagens que me faz queres sair correndo, e quebrando tudo. Bom, eu já fiz... Mais no memento em que parei, percebi que não mudaria minha vida de forma alguma.

Talvez, seja isso que eles chamam de verdade repentina. Repentina! Repentinamente você saiu de minha vida, que nem me dei conta, o que estava acontecendo. Foi tão estranho quando eu olhava para os lados e não te via, mas a minha ilusão me dizia que você voltaria amanha.

_Mas você não voltou, nem hoje, nem amanha, nem no domingo, e ainda você não voltou._

Minha mente confusa, agora se esta aceitando a verdade, que nunca mais irei vê-lo, olhar nos seus olhos, mexer nos seus cabelos, beijar seus lábios, senti seu cheiro, falar de coisas banais, dizer que Te Amo...

Parece muito triste, não é? Para ser sincera, eu também achei que seria quando isso acontecesse. Surpreendemente, a sua ausência foi confortada por uma estranha sensação de aprendizagem. Eu não devo estar no meu juízo perfeito mesmo! Mais eu não me importo essa é uma sensação boa, reconfortante.

À noite já esta na sua melhor hora, luzes acessa por toda a cidade, iluminado qualquer lugar onde estiver escuridão, os carros percorrem as ruas lentamente, parecendo apreciar a beleza das luzes, pessoas andando sem preocupação pelas causadas, olhado para o céu, a lua contempla todos com o seu esplendor, e eu ainda aqui sentada nesse sofá.

Quando você apareceu na minha vida, a sua imagem na minha frente, fez meu coração disparar, minhas pernas amoleceram, minha mente ficou leve, ouvi sininhos em meus ouvidos, acho que isso se chama _Amor_ a primeira vista, uma ilusão de uma infância comprometida.

Ao passar do tempo não podia mais agüentar o que tinha no meu coração, tinha que lhe dizer então eu disse. Minhas palavras foram tão rápidas, eu te olhei sorrindo com minhas bochechas coradas. Meu sonho de uma declaração de amor recíproca foi desfeito com suas palavras frias, afiadas, penetrando no meu coração, repudiando meus sentimentos, e o vi partido com passos lentamente, não consegui desviar o olhar, mesmo com meus olhos inundados de lágrimas. Mais decidi que não iria desistir de ti. Então foi daquele momento que o meu mundo de luz se tornou a escuridão.

Dias se passaram desde aquele incidente, dos meus olhos lágrimas não saíram mais, mas ainda havia tristeza, meu coração estava em pedaços, eu ainda me pergunto como eu consegui viver até agora.

Algumas pessoas dizem que "Há males que vem para o bem", por muito tempo eu fiquei com essa frase na minha mente, talvez àquela hora não fosse a certa, quem sabe outro dia seja o certo. Minha infantilidade me perseguia, me escondendo a verdade, e eu acreditada em tudo, mais os dias foram passando e nada mudou você me ignorava como o que eu disse aquele dia, não fosse nada. Você vivia num mundo só teu, barrava todos a sua volta, mais parece que ninguém percebia.

_Será que era só eu que via o que se passava na sua mente? _

Depois te muito tempo, eu não era como eu costumava ser, mudei meu jeito de falar, dediquei aos estudos, não era como as garotas da minha idade, que só falam de namorados, e de roupas. Minha conduta foi modela de um jeito drástico, e certeiro.

_Mais será que você percebeu?_

Surpreendentemente nos tornamos amigos, não falávamos muito, mais o básico, sobre a escola, o que iríamos ser no futuro, sobre o tempo. Seria o último ano na escola, iríamos nos formar, e provavelmente não iríamos mais nos ver. Mesmo com todas essas mudanças, os meus sentimentos eram os mesmo, ou até mais fortes.

_Será que você percebia isso? _

Sua calma me acalmava, seu jeito irônico, me divertia, mesmo as coisas mais serias suas reações eram sempre confiantes, e certas, e eu não as questionavas. Seu jeito distante, e quieto me fazia lembrar que devemos apreciar as coisas, mesmo às coisas menores e simples. O silêncio sempre foi constante na nossa amizade. Mesmo assim eu quebrava, a sua reação eram sempre as mesmas, parecendo que não estava nem ai, mais sabia que você estava me escutando, cada palavra que eu dizia.

Mais às vezes nós dois brigávamos, e muito, acho tínhamos um temperamento muito forte, as palavras que eram ditas, era sempre agressivas, e ásperas, doloridas, passávamos semanas sem nos falar. E sempre estava preocupada com você.

_Será que você sentia minha preocupação?_

Mais as passes eram feitas rapidamente, depois de meias palavras, e uma gostosa risada que saia de sua boca, que era momentos raríssimos, que eu guardava no meu coração. Eu não sei quando começou exatamente, mais o dia que você me disse que gostava de mim, mais do que amizade, e se arrependia das palavras daquele dia, meu coração acelerou. Minhas palavras foram confusas, mais por muito pouco tempo, por que seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus, e me senti tão leve, parecia que iara voar.

Não sei quanto tempo, ficamos nos beijando, mais não importava, não queria que acabasse. Que nunca acabasse. Mais meus pulmões e os dele precisavam de ar. Nossos lábios desgrudavam, ficamos nos olhando, e ele estava sorrindo, o sorriso mais lindo que eu poderia ver dele. E eu sorria de volta.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, naquela época eu achava que nada poderia dar errado. Que minha felicidade, estava pronta, nada podia tirá-la de mim. Doce inocência, que ainda me dominava.

Toda a felicidade que eu tinha naquele momento, foi tirada, com as palavras dele novamente.

_- Por favor, me perdoe por magoá-la, mais eu vou ter que ir embora, não vou mais voltar. Espero que me perdoe. Eu sei que, é difícil de entender. Mais eu quero que você fique bem e seja Feliz, não importa com o que ou com quem, eu apenas quero que sejas Feliz. Eu sei que não justifica mais atos mais... Eu te Amo, desde o momento que você aquela declaração, eu senti que era você que eu meu coração pertence, e vai pertencer. Tenho que partir agora, mais fique sabendo que onde eu estiver que estarei pensando em você._ – ele disse essas palavras e as lágrimas que eu não derramava a um bom tempo cariam desesperadamente dos meus olhos.

As palavras me cortaram o meu coração, os cacos que eu tinha reconstruído, partiu e mais pedaços. Me senti perdida, minhas pernas não iriam agüentar muito mais tempo. Ele me abraçou, e eu chorei, chorei, molhando sua blusa. Ele afagava meus cabelos. E eu pedia que tudo teria sido um sonho. Que ele não iria embora, que ele ficaria comigo para sempre, e iríamos construir uma vida juntos. Meus pedidos não foram atendidos, senti ele se afastando de mim, dizendo que precisava ir. Mais lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

E eu o vi indo embora, mais desta vez que eu não iria velo no dia seguinte, nem no outro. Nunca mais.

Triste história, não é? A madrugada avançou a noite, e eu ainda estou sentada aqui nesse sofá. Nunca mais eu o vi. Mais também não tenho esperança de velo mais. Todas as coisas que aconteceram, se eu tivesse oportunidade de vê-lo mais uma vez, eu teria algumas coisas para falar, que eu não conseguir dizer naquela época, como _Obrigado, _Estranho? Sim, muito, alguém te faz sofrer e você diz _Obrigado_.

Obrigada por me ensinar, a conviver com o _Silêncio!_

Obrigado por me ensinar, a Viver e superar as_ Barreiras_ que existe nelas!

Obrigado por me ensinar, a conviver com a dor da tua _Ausência!_

Obrigado por me ensinar, a conviver com a _Dor de te Amar!_

_Obrigada_ Sasuke...

Eu vou sair desse sofá, e ir em frente. Fazer o meu mundo do meu jeito, conquistar minha independência, fortalecer minha alma, e enriquecer meu coração. E quem sabe em outra vida nós conversaremos novamente.

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
